The goddesses' argument
by Ug-Bug
Summary: A long time ago, before Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, or even most of Hyrule as we know it, two of the goddesses began to argue about the way the universe was developing. rated T because of half a swear word in the first chapter. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

EDIT: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series, and if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this on .

AN: Hope this makes sense. Please review! I need to know how I am doing, so I can become a better writer!

Din: the goddess of strength and order.

Nayru: the goddess of wisdom and balance.

Farore: the goddess of courage and chaos.

You all know the legend, the one with the triforce and Link, Ganon, and Zelda. What people don't really know is that the goddesses never really left Hyrule. No, they are constantly there watching their creation grow, and change, and making adjustments where they see fit.

Once, a long time before any of the happenings that we know of on Hyrule, before Link, Zelda, Gannnondorf, and even Vaati, two of the goddesses began to have a minor argument about the development of the universe.

Din, being the goddess order, said that the world was too chaotic. That there was constantly something out of order. This, of course, could not be tolerated. She demanded that the life forms assemble into an orderly existence, like bees or ants.

Farore, being the goddess of chaos, disagreed completely. If anything, the world was too orderly. She liked her lifeforms the way they were, crazy and random, and she expected Din to stop this foolishness at once. Bees and ants were so dreadfully boring, you could predict it's every move.

Nayru tended to side with Fayore, but could see Din's point of view. She liked the world the way it was, but there could stand to be a bit more order in the chaos. She mainly wanted the arguing to stop, so the world could be tended to.

Their "minor" argument grew into a major problem. They neglected to keep Hyrule in existence. The universe was beginning to fall apart at the seams. Not noticing their more or less dead universe, Din and Farore kept arguing and arguing. It seemed like there would be no end to it.

Nayru, one day growing tired of the arguing and noticing the failing world, finally intervened and shouted, "**ENOUGH!!! Can't you see that your arguing destroying our work?!**"

Farore replied fast to what she thought was the main point of the conversation, "**What do you mean by work? Hyrule hardly counts as work at all, in fact it is quite fun, so don't turn it into work. If you turn it into work, I'll turn into a Hylian and quit being a Goddess.**"

Din was annoyed enough at Farore for her random thoughts and her wanting more chaos in the world, but to threat to become hylian, when work wasn't even the subject. That was just too much. "**Shut up Farore, work is not what we are talking about here. Nayru is just pointing out that Hyrule is disintegrating... wait... Hyrule is disintegrating?** "

Nayru sighed at her sisters. Din was to busy criticizing Farore's random thought pattern and arguing for order to notice Hyrule, and Farore had just that, a random thought pattern. "**Yes, Hyrule is disintegrating. Now then,**" she asked already having something in mind, " **What are we going to do about it?**"

"**Fix it, I guess.**" Din said, wondering why they needed to have a discussion about this, " **Why do you ask such a simple question?**"

It was Farore's turn to speak. She was offended that Din would be so rude to her. "**Din, why don't you go and repair the basic structures of the universe. Nayru and I will discuss what to put in said universe, so it will be nice and random. Maybe we'll let you make a desert or something. I know how much you love deserts. So vast and boring.**"

"**WHY YOU LITTLE SH-** " Din began.

"**Now as long as we ALL are going to be repairing this universe, we might as well figure out some way to come to an agreeable BALANCE of chaos and order,** " Nayru interrupted, " **and I have an idea on how.**"

Din, thought out loud, "** How can you balance chaos and order? For order to work, chaos can not be tolerated. It must be organized. Cause and effect.**"

Thinking the same thing, but from a different point of view, Farore spoke, " **You can't balance chaos and order. Chaos in its very nature expands and consumes order. It must be random changing often or not often, moving in many directions at once and changing for no reason.**"

Not bothering to point out the flaw in both of their logics, Nayru began to explain a sensible way for the balance to work out. " **What if we had creations fight it out for us, I know it sounds odd, but if you think about it, it could work.**"

"**What nonsense you are speaking, Nayru!**" Farore laughed. "**Have you finally excepted randomness as your way of governing things? I love it! Now if only Din could just go mad too!**"

"**Hush Farore, let Nayru finish her thought! I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation for this rather odd solution she suggested.**" Din said, even though she was terribly confused by Nayru's words. In between the words this and rather she paused, as if she were searching for the right word. It reminded Nayru of how the Hylians used to talk about the mentally ill.

Choosing to ignore the pause, Nayru spoke excitedly, " **In all the time you two spoke arguing about the world, you never reached a conclusion. Chaos never completely consumed order and order worked even when chaos was there. What if we used this same principle on Hyrule? What if we had a chosen fighter for chaos, and a chosen fighter for order?**" answering her own question, she continued, "**The balance would be maintained! That's what would happen!**"

"**Ah! Yes! I see! Then we could devote our energies to the basic maintenance of keeping a universe!**" Din mirrored her enthusiasm.

"**hmmm... oh yes! Excellent! Brilliant! Just what we needed! Such a perfect design should surely work! .....oh! You had a plan, Nayru? Could you repeat it? I spaced out for a minute. I was thinking of making a new creature for the lake. What do you think of whales? They would be a nice large animal, shaped like our previous creation, the fish. But they would breath air! Can you imagine it, Nayru? Fish breathing air?**" Farore said in far off voice.

Chuckling at Farore's wild thought pattern, Nayru patiently explained her plan once again, while Din began making the basic structure repairs to the broken universe.

Oh, and by the way, Farore did get that "whale" she dreamed up, that idea became Lord Jabu Jabu from the Zora's Domain.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Gaaaaaah! This doesn't make any sense! This fanfic is going to punish me for reading a philosophy book! AND a quantum physics book! Never write when intoxicated with philosophy and quantum physics! EVER!! Also, this chapter has no dialog! I will make up for this lack of dialog in the next chapter, I promise.

I don't own any of these characters, or the game. I don't want to own them, if I did, the games wouldn't be NEARLY as good. All I own is this story.

The goddesses looked back onto their new work. Hyrule was nearly finished for the second time. The only thing left was to create the warriors of chaos and order.

Din created a race of rock eating gorans, and a race of women, that would only give birth to a man every 100 years. The man would become the warrior of order. He would be known as Ganondorf.

The man would be born with the desire to rule and control. He would do whatever it took to bring order to the world, to control it. Even if it meant destroying most of it. He thought he fought for chaos, oddly enough. If he won, the beings of Hyrule would become mindless drones, like the bees and ants Din loved. But he would never win, but her would never really lose either, that was the way the goddesses had it planned.

Fayore created the sheika, they were a gift to Nayru, for saving Hyrule, and a race of small forest people that would never grow old, but she decided not to use them for her fighter, she decided to use a Hylan. Din wanted to know why she didn't just use a forest child, but Fayore never gave a reason.

The boy would dress like a forest child, A Kokiri, but would be a Hylan. He would usually appear as a child, but didn't have to. She would choose this on a whim. He thought he was keeping the order of Hyrule, but he really was fighting for chaos. It would seem that he won each time, but really he just temporarily let Hyrule fall into chaos.

Nayru created the zoras to take care of Fayore's whale, and the hylans, to make the laws, and usually follow them, but Fayore threw a wrench in the system, so there are a few rule breakers. Nayru made the royal family to keep the balance between chaos and order. Fayore's gift, the sheika, were used as servants to the royal family, because the family itself leaned toward order, but the sheika leaned toward chaos.

They all decided that there would be a period where the fighter's would fight, and a period where the fighters wouldn't even exist. This period was short, for the without the fighters, the goddesses would neglect the universe arguing. So they just began the cycle again.

This is how Ganondorf, Link, and even Zelda's endless battle came to be. But did it really work?

AN: Read on and find out! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need to know if this even made any sense! Oh! And I put up a poll to see what might happen next! Your vote will decide the outcome of the story!


End file.
